


Long Flight

by Heregoe5nothing



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Stranger Sex, Wet Dream, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heregoe5nothing/pseuds/Heregoe5nothing
Summary: Ten hates flying economy.So it must be the altitude causing the spike in his heart rate, right?





	Long Flight

Ten sighed as he plopped into his seat on the airplane. _How do they manage to make such a huge vehicle have such tiny seats?_ He shifted in the small space allotted to him next to the window, finding the outlet under his seat and pulling out his headphones. _I hope they give us pillows._ They usually did on the overseas flights. Then again, that was first class. It had been years since Ten had flown in the _plebeian section_ , his job paying for most of his travel and allowing him to splurge a bit. If he hadn't needed to book this flight so last minute...

He was brought out of his thoughts when a body flopped down beside him, huffing as he pushed his bag under the seat in front of him. _Great._ Ten had hoped he would at least be able to get away with an empty middle seat. He glanced next to him, then had to pry his eyes back to the tray table in front of him.

_Holy shit._

The man sitting next to Ten was otherworldly. His sharp jaw was accentuated by pale, porcelain skin and soft hair dyed periwinkle, matching the light top he wore underneath a stark white blazer. Matching white slacks caused Ten to question the angelic man's sanity. _Who wears white on a plane?_ He then took his statement back, agreeing that if he looked that good in white, he would do the same. The man next to him sat up, pulling AirPods out of the bag at his feet and popping them into his perfectly defined ears. _Can ears be hot?_ Ten wondered to himself, shaking his head to escape the ridiculous idea. Ten saw a sparkle out of the corner of his eye, and glanced to see two delicate gold necklaces falling from the thin neck of the man next to him, one plunging into the neckline of his top. _Ugh. Perfect people._ Ten resigned himself back to the game he was playing on his phone to pass the time before takeoff, trying to forget about the inhuman being next to him. When he felt a light tap on his hip, he startled. He looked over at the other man, eyes wide. He looked back sheepishly, pointing at Ten's lap. _My lap? We're on a plane, for God's sake._ Ten almost made a comment, snarky (but still flirtatious) words forming on his lips when the other man spoke, voice soft but confident.

"I think you're sitting on my seatbelt." Ten's face flushed, instantly grateful that his quick tongue hadn't beaten his brain for once. He wordlessly shuffled his hand under his bottom to grab the strap, passing it off to his neighbor. The dazzling smile he got in return was almost worth the embarrassment. Almost.

Ten sighed again as he raised his hand from underneath him to run his fingers through his hair. He checked the time on his phone. _Seven hours until landing,_ he noted glumly, longing for the extra legroom and free booze he could get in the front of the plane. It's not like he had never flown economy before, he just hadn't realized what he had in Business Class until it was taken from him. And his seat partner wasn't saving him much frustration, either. Ten placed his headphones in his ears and decided to try to sleep away the stress.

-

He awoke again to a light tapping on his shoulder. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he glanced down at the hand outstretched to reach him. _Jesus._ Even this man’s _forearms_ were beautiful. Slender but taught muscles stretched under the flawless skin of the man sitting beside him, powerful veins running up his forearm to the delicate fingers still lightly resting on Ten’s shoulder. He shook himself from his reverie before he could imagine what other parts of the man’s body might have a similar texture. Instead, he glanced up. Another mistake. Eyes deeper than he thought imaginable stared back at him, only inches away from his face. Ten swore he could see different colors swirling around the dark irises, looking at him with such curiosity it made him lean in a bit closer. He was caught off guard when the man spoke, voice still soft but now holding a darker tone from sleep, much closer to gravel than its earlier sing-song quality.

“I’m so sorry, but could you get up? I have to go to the bathroom.” _Oh._ Of course. This was still a plane. Obviously that’s all the man next to him wanted, not some secret shared moment with the man next to him. He just had to pee. Ten shifted awkwardly until he was standing in the aisle, stretching sleepilly. He rubbed his eyes as the man stood up as well, and was shocked to see him still in front of him when he lowered them slightly from his face. His neighbor was now standing directly in front of him, their faces almost eye-level, and he was still looking at Ten with that curious gaze, but now it held something deeper behind it. Something mischievous. 

“Unless you’d like to come with me?” The tone was still gravelly and soft, but full of a confidence that shook Ten to his core. He felt his mouth dry and his lips part slightly as a gasp of surprise left his mouth. The man in front of him saw Ten’s look and quickly stepped back, putting more distance between them. “Sorry,” he quickly muttered. “I must have read the situation wrong.” He turned his back to Ten, whose mouth had now fallen completely open, and paced delicately toward the small bathrooms at the front of the corridor. Ten flopped back in his seat, rubbing his eyes again. _Did that just happen?_ He looked down at his phone again. Three hours left. 

Screw it.

Ten stood back up soundlessly, careful not to jostle the people in the nearby rows, all of whom were sound asleep in their equally tiny chairs. He followed his neighbor’s footsteps until he reached the door of the small bathroom stall, and before he had a minute to rethink how crazy he was being, the door was flung open and he found himself being pulled into the small space by beautiful hands covered in gold jewelry.

Ten barely had time to reach behind him and lock the door than he could feel those same hands running through his hair, both reaching to grab his face and pull it so their foreheads were touching. 

“Can I kiss you?” The blue-haired stranger whispered, voice barely audible over the ever-present groan of the engine. Ten looked back at into the deep, colorful eyes in front of him and nodded almost inpercievibly, leaning in to close the gap between them. As their lips touched he felt the other jolt into action, shifting his hands in Ten’s hair so he could grasp the side of his jaw with one hand and scratch his scalp with the other. It wasn’t until Ten felt a short tug on his hair that his lips fell open in a gasp, and the stranger dove in with his tongue, immediately going to tease the other’s. They kissed heatedly and hungrily, Ten’s hands snaking up the other’s back to caress his shoulders, grabbing the suit jacket from his shoulder and tugged them down harshly. “Hm, impatient,” the other said under his breath, but still untangled his arms from Ten’s hair to properly remove the jacket. He then grabbed the other’s hips harshly, tugging them impossibly closer together, until they could both feel their hips rubbing against each other. Ten felt a moan escape his lips and into the kiss, and could have sworn he heard the other chuckle at the sound. The stranger grabbed the hem of Ten’s shirt and lifted it above his chest, pausing their kiss for a moment before tugging it over his head. Ten started to shimmy his arms out of the fabric as well, but before he could the other man grabbed his hands in his own, pulling them together in front of them and wrapping the shirt around Ten’s wrists until they were bound together. The man kissed where the shirt ended on the tips of his fingers before lowering Ten’s hands between them once more. “It this good?” He asked, voice even lower now as he leaned in again. Ten felt the man’s growing bulge as well as his own rub up against his bound hands, but was powerless to move them in the confined space. He felt himself whimper at the feeling. “I need to hear words. To know this is okay.” The man’s tone was still deep, but his imploring eyes sparkled as he looked at Ten, only willing to play if he was. Ten nodded frantically. “Yes, I love this. I want this. I want _you._ ”

At this, the other man wasted no time in undressing them both, slipping out of his own white slacks before tracing his hands up the sides of Ten’s skinny jeans, watching him squirm under his touch. He tugged the waistband down, fingers tickling the lines where his underwear met his hip bones. He then suddenly reached behind Ten, grasping his ass as he pulled his hips toward him, mouthing his growing erection over his boxers. Ten could only grab the others hair as he was thrown off balance, watching his fingers thread through the other’s light blue strands as he felt himself get more and more turned on.

“Please, touch me,” Ten cried out, voice sounding needier than he intended. 

“Where?” The other man replied, smile evident against his skin. 

“Everywhere! Please, I need you.” 

The stranger tugged down on Ten’s underwear, finally covering his now hardened dick with his lips, testing Ten’s reactions as he teased him with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hands continued their ministrations on his backside, kneading the firm muscles there until one finger slipped in between. Ten gasped in surprise, failing to notice the other hand had dropped to the ground to pick up a bottle of clear gel that had been placed there earlier. _Travel sized,_ Ten noted absentmindedly as his thoughts were clouded by the feelings overwhelming him. The hand that had been teasing his entrance left abruptly, only to be replaced by a single slick digit that worked its way to his hole, hovering there as if waiting for permission. Ten glanced down at the man below him, working hard to understand the question in his eyes when his mouth was so fantastic around him. “Yes, there. Please,” he whined again. 

The feeling was immediate. Suddenly one of the delicate fingers had snaked inside of him, reaching deeper than he had ever been able to. Soon after he added a second, then a third, the wet sounds of their interaction drowned out by the dull roar of the engine. Ten whimpered around the feeling of three fingers inside of him, legs beginning to buckle at the multiple sources of pleasure he was trying to focus on. “So. Close.” He managed to breath out between moans, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach tighten dangerously close to his release. 

The man removed his mouth with a pop, large dark eyes boring into Ten’s as he continued to thrust into him. Ten could just barely make out what the other was saying, so close to finishing and watching the other’s swollen lips as he spoke in a tone impossible raspier than before.

“I want to feel you.” Ten could barely nod, vision going hazy as he felt his orgasm about to hit. Suddenly the fingers inside him were removed, his muscles clenching around nothing. He was about to whine out again when he heard the sound of a condom being torn open and was pushed up against the side wall, one leg planted on the toilet seat cover and the other left to wrap around the man in front of him. Then he was being filled again, much deeper this time, his position causing the stranger’s thrusts to hit at a unique angle. Ten could feel him nudging the bundle of nerves that would send him screaming, and fought to maintain composure as he watched his companion’s face grow darker and darker in anticipation. Ten could hear his light moans and grunts in his ear, breath tickling his neck as the man’s breathing became more labored as well. Ten tried to reach out to the other, wanted to touch him somewhere, _anywhere,_ but his bound hands only allowed him to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders as he was thrust against the cool bathroom wall, goosebumps running up his back. He leaned his head against the wall as he let the feeling consume him, hands gripping his ass and holding him up at the same time as he wrapped himself fully around the other. “I’m close too,” he heard him murmur in his ear, “Come for me, baby.”

Ten’s world fell apart as he came undone, listening to the lewd sounds of skin on skin and the harsh exhales of his companion as he came as well, body shaking underneath him. He felt as though he was falling into the depths of his partner’s eyes, so deep they looked as though they could hold another world within them. As his climax washed over him, he slumped against the other’s shoulders, too exhausted to hold himself up, and just missing the words whispered into his ear. 

“Beautiful.”

-

"Sir, excuse me." A strange voice shook him into focus. Ten blinked rapidly, eyes finding focus in the dim purple lighting of the cabin. _Holy shit._ It had been a dream. He had a _wet dream_ in the middle of a seven-hour overseas flight. Fighting the urge to groan, he tried to raise his hands to cover his face. But one of them wouldn't move. He felt pins and needles filling up his right arm as he attempted to shift its weight. Had he slept on it weird? He made another attempt to shift the muscles, only to find an unknown weight holding them down. He glanced over his right shoulder and found the culprit. _Him._ His seat partner was sleeping peacefully, legs crossed at the knee toward Ten as his head lulled onto his seat-mate's shoulder, his left hand tucked under his head like a pillow. In his other hand, the man's phone was resting loosely as a forgotten movie streamed on the screen. Ten looked at the angelic man on his shoulder, purple hair slightly mussed and pink lips parted just enough to let light breaths through. He looked so peaceful, not at all as restless as Ten felt watching him in his seat. He sighed, then noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Past the stranger on his right, on his phone. A scene from _Fifty Shades of Grey_ was dancing across the screen, a room full of dangerous looking toys and bindings filling up Ten's already frantic brain. Sure enough, if he listened closely to the AirPod closest to his ear, he could hear high pitched moaning from the movie's audio in his neighbor's ear. 

"Sir." The strange voice called to him again, and he looked up. A slightly frustrated flight attendant stared back at him, cart in front of her in the aisle. "Would you like any dinner?"

“No thank you, I’m good,” Ten heard himself rasp out, throat dry from sleeping in a cabin thousands of feet above ground level. But there was something else that felt off. His body was exhausted from travel, yes, but the ache didn’t feel like just that. It felt like something… more. He felt his neighbor shift in his sleep next to him, tilting his head up just enough for his breath to tickle Ten’s neck. It felt familiar, somehow. Then the beautiful stranger shifted again, lifting his head up and placing a feather light kiss on Ten’s cheek. “Hm, cute,” he mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling closer into Ten’s shoulder as he grew still once more. Ten remained frozen in place.

It was going to be a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> How do we feel about our card carrying members of the Mile High Club?
> 
> UGH I miss TaeTen who's with me


End file.
